In a phased array antenna system, the array is typically a matrix of antenna elements where each element is connected to an individual transceiver. The transceivers are assembled and tested individually, as are the antenna elements. When the two are joined together after individual testing, there is a chance that one of the connections can bend, break, or present a poor RF connection for other reasons, such as poor soldering. Once the transceivers are joined with the antenna element array, discovering problems of this type can be difficult.
A typical antenna array system verification test requires the use of an array test-hat or some sort of near-field sensor. Each element is activated and verified with a field sensor measurement. There are several disadvantages to using such a test-hat or sensor device, including, among others: the need for a bulky, external measuring device of limited portability; requiring an external power source; maintaining calibration of the sensing device; controlling the external RF environment; and the lack of equipment self-test.